


Mr. and Mr. and Mr. Williams

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Implied Sexual Content, Jack being Jack, M/M, Multi, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mr. and Mr. Williams

**Author's Note:**

> First dance songs???  
> We need three first dance songs, good Rassilon...  
> I'm sure Tenny has some good cheesy ballads for that.

After months of planning, they had finally decided to have the wedding. It turned out that not many places or time periods allowed three people to marry each other, but the Doctors managed to find one. They swung by and picked up Jack to be their witness and photographer and off they went.  
They were on Earth, hundreds of years into Rory's future, and got married in Rome. Naturally, this led to the Doctors jokingly calling their new husband Rory the Roman.  
"It's the nose," Ten declared as he took a sip of his banana daiquiri, white tie around his head.  
"Surprised he can even lift his head," added Eleven, his white bowtie undone and eyes alight with amusement.  
Rory just shook his head and looked down at the silver band on his finger; his mood was too good to take any offense.  
A waitress suddenly appeared with a small cake and a smile.  
"For the lovely couples on their wedding tonight," she announced as she set the cake down in the center of their table before leaving.  
"Huh, didn't think we'd have a wedding cake, even a small one," Rory vocalized as he inspected the cake.  
"It's not a wedding without cake," Jack pointed out before finishing his shot of hyper vodka.  
Eleven clapped excitedly as he took the cake knife off the platter and cut into the cake. It was chocolate with a raspberry filling and there was enough to feed everyone in the small restaurant.  
"Cake for everybody!" Eleven shouted as he held up a plate with a slice of the cake on it.  
~  
They didn't get plastered, but did drink enough to where even Rory didn't mind dancing in a random club they found.  
"And here's Rory making his dad proud," Jack said as he aimed the digital camera at the other human, who was making out with Eleven.  
"And here's Tenny without his signature sand shoes," Jack added as he aimed the camera down at the Time Lord's bare feet.  
"They're not sand shoes!" Ten protested, one hand gripping the laces of his red Converse in one hand and the other reaching out to swipe at Jack playfully.  
"Yes, they are dear, now hush and come dance with your husbands," Eleven told his other self with a cheeky grin.  
Ten grinned back and tossed his shoes at Jack before joining his husbands on the dance floor while Jack laughed at his friends.  
~  
"What's today's date?" Rory asked hours later. They had dropped off Jack a while ago and then went into their bedroom to 'consummate their marriage.'  
"The eighth of September," Eleven answered quietly as he wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders.  
"We should remember that," Ten suggested, his head lying on Rory's chest, "Wedding anniversary."  
Eleven hummed in agreement while Rory continued staring up at the ceiling. The stars were from the Andromeda galaxy and Rory couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky.  
"You know...I don't care if we don't grow old together..." His voice sounded distant as he let himself get lost in the feel of his Doctors' combined warmth.  
"If I die tomorrow or when I'm old and senile, I'll die knowing I got to spend my best years with the two I love."  
The nurse suddenly felt a gentle pressure in his head, an indicator that one of the Doctors was trying to make a telepathic link with him.  
He allowed it and feelings of love, happiness, and peace crept slowly into his mind and filled it up until all three felt what the other was feeling.  
A whisper of 'I love you' in Gallifreyan was echoed, though no one was sure who it had come from. Still, it was a sentiment they all shared as they feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
